


El destinado

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Loki acude a una cita a ciegas aunque no está entusiasmado sin saber que está a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	El destinado

Amigos en común, la forma mas cliché de conocer a alguien. Loki no se había ilusionado lo suficiente, no lustró sus zapatos, ni escogió su mejor camisa, vaya, tampoco se había lavado el cabello. Estaba un poco malhumorado (como siempre que se prestaba a esto) hasta que lo vio entrar, rubio, alto, fornido, un tipo como esos con los que siempre había soñado, el ideal inalcanzable, el inexistente. Se maldijo repetidamente por no haber llegado más arreglado a la cita y observó a su alrededor, la agraciada competencia. 

En cuanto Thor lo vio, dejó caer un par de neuronas, golpeó su cabeza contra un muro haciendo que el omega olvidara sus resquemores y se riera un poco de él.

Música para sus oídos.

Fue el encuentro casual convenido, conveniente más interesante que había tenido en su vida, no solo por el compañero atractivo que se había echado. Fue la química. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la velada riendo fuerte, escandalizando a los comensales de las mesas cercanas con sus miradas intensas y sus besos sonoros.

Demasiado, demasiado rápido. Loki no podía evitar pensar en eso ¿pero por qué? Nunca se había molestado en parecer interesado la primera cita, complicaba las cosas un poco, a los alfas les gustaba lo difícil pero con este alfa había hecho una excepción. Quizá no fuera conveniente pero no podía esperar a quedarse solos para verse atrapado entre esos brazos. No le importaba fingir necesidad, en realidad se sentía muy necesitado.

Thor lo llevó a su casa, estaba hechizado por sus formas, sus modales y vaya a saber por qué más. No quería perder tiempo, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Sin embargo no estaba en su naturaleza ser impulsivo, un paso a la vez. Loki no era cualquier omega. Cuando llegaron, el alfa estacionó y se quedó pensando las palabras. No pudo evitar sin embargo que su cuerpo actuara por motus propio. Su mano alcanzó sin querer la pierna de Loki dejando caer sus dedos extendidos hacia el bulto de éste.

Loki se estremeció ante su tacto, el rubio no lo dejó salir del automóvil y él quería saber por qué.

—No suelo hacer esto, quiero que lo sepas, traer omegas a mi casa y no quiero aprovecharme de tu estado de vulnerabilidad. Si en algún momento quieres que nos detengamos, solo dilo. Golpeame fuerte si lo necesitas, yo no responderé agresivo, te respetaré en cada momento que lo exijas, dejaré las puertas sin llave para que te puedas marchar cuando quieras. Si antes de entrar ya estás arrepentido, te llevaré de igual forma adonde me pidas y no te forzaré a hacer nada que no quieras.

Parecía un discurso de alfa recitado de memoria, a Loki no pareció importarle demasiado pero en el fondo lo agradeció. Estaría bien, él ya lo había investigado. Thor Odinson era un alfa decente con un trabajo estable y libre de antecedentes. Y por lo que veía, de trato gentil. Y por lo que veía, terriblemente encantador.

No había estado buscando algo más, nunca lo había hecho, él no se sentía digno de pertenecer a otra manada que no fuera su familia. La amabilidad con que Thor se expresó lo hizo sentirse en confianza, como si fuera uno de los suyos. Eso le gustó.

........

Loki parecía extasiado, reconoció el olor de Thor dentro de la sala algo camuflado pero ciertamente el suyo predominaba. A medida que caminaban a la habitación incluso iba dejando una estela a su paso como avisando, como previniendo.

"Este omega es mío"

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirlo. Había pasado toda la noche besandolo, incluso antes de entrar al cuarto un roce suave como bienvenida. Ahora era diferente, más íntimo, profundo, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación solo pudo sentirlo a él. 

Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle que encendiera las luces, Thor lo hizo. Una pequeña lámpara con la iluminación justa. Luego las manos del rubio fueron intercalando caricias por aquí y por allá, bajando cada vez más sin detener los besos hasta terminar apretujando dolorosamente sus gluteos.

Loki desabrochó su pantalón dejando expuesto su trofeo, el miembro del alfa, y bajó decidido a complacerlo.

Thor no sabía si era por experiencia o porque sentía una conexión diferente con él pero no pudo concentrarse más que en su propio placer. Iba a hacerlo venir sin haber tenido la oportunidad de desvestirlo. No pudo aguantar, terminó descargando su savia a medias en la boca del omega y el resto enchastrado en su propia ropa.

—Lo siento, lo siento

Loki lo empujó hasta la cama, se trepó a él y terminó susurrandole al oido:

—¿Quién es el vulnerable ahora?

—Omega soberbio, este alfa hará que te tragues tus palabras.

Thor lo hizo volverse en cuatro sin poder resistirse, se aferró a sus caderas y lo trabajó sin descanso un buen tiempo. Quería presumir la energía de su cuerpo pero también disfrutarlo. Si esta fuera la única vez que se vieran quería que fuera inolvidable.

Pasaron todo el resto de aquella noche sin poder quitarse las manos de encima. Ni un segundo. La mano del alfa se mantuvo siempre apretando la carne de sus nalgas presionandolo más contra sí. Loki llegó a sentir una aplanadora, nadie se lo había hecho así antes, con tantos cumplidos y detalles... con tantas promesas.

........

Despertó inquieto, hacía mucho que no pasaba la noche entera con alguien en una casa ajena. Siempre existía en él, como en todos los omegas, el miedo racional de ser secuestrado y cautivo, obligado a prácticas impudicas, a dejarse dominar por su captor.

Thor dormía a su lado, con ambas manos firmes aún en sus caderas.

El pelinegro probó su aliento e intentó mirarse en la cámara frontal de su teléfono. Lucía terrible, con unas ojeras de espanto y el pelo hecho una maraña.

Se daría una ducha rápida, no dejaría que el otro lo viera así. Thor despertó a medias sintiendolo huir de sus brazos y volvió a acorralarlo. Rozando sus nalgas lo sintió, despierto otra vez.

Maravilloso, la forma en que despertaba su instinto pero ahora no. 

—Déjame, voy a arreglarme.

Thor obedeció.

.......

El agua caliente lo relajó. Ahora se vestiría y despertaría a Thor para que lo regresara al punto de encuentro como habían arreglado. No sabía si él querría permanecer en contacto, ya no volvía a ilusionarse, los alfas solían ser presuntuosos y aunque Thor no parecía uno de ellos, no iba a arriesgarse a ser corrido de forma humillante. Había conocido algunos muy altaneros pero nunca se había amedrentado por ello, él era muy orgulloso. Tanto que a veces a los betas les costaba mucho creer que fuera un omega.

Un omega con vida sexual activa siempre era mal visto, demasiado libertino para formar una familia, pero a Thor no le pareció importar, después de hacerlo con él y rendirse un poco al sueño sintió las yemas de los dedos del rubio acariciar su cuerpo con creciente anhelo.

—Eres el omega más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Se infló de orgullo al escuchar eso pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el pobre diablo que resultara un día ser el destinado de Thor. Las comparaciones podían ser crueles, si volvían a verse (y ojalá lo hicieran muchas veces), algún día sus encuentros se detendrían pero incluso entonces ¿variaría la opinión de Thor? ¿Consideraría aún su belleza inigualable? Si algún día se lo volviera a cruzar con su omega destinado, ¿se desviaría la atención de Thor un momento para sopesarlo, para compararlos?

Terminó de peinarse, volvió a acomodar todo y salió. Una omega amable, risueña y cálida toda ella, salió de la nada y lo interceptó en medio del pasillo. Detrás, la risa de unos niños inquietos lo desconcerto más aún.

—¿Eres el omega de mi hijo? —su rostro se encendió, parecía entusiasmada por la idea.

Loki parpadeó con insistencia al tiempo que intentaba procesar aquella pregunta ¿El omega de su hijo, su hijo Thor? Ella parecía su madre, lo era, pero lo que era peor...

¿El idiota estaba comprometido con alguien más?

—No, no, no, es un malentendido, disculpe, disculpeme.

Ella no lo hizo, lo tomó del brazo intentando convencerlo de resistir con resuelta amabilidad.

—Quédate, toma un café con nosotros, quiero conocerte.

Retrocedió hasta el cuarto de Thor negando y cerró la puerta con llave, los pasos inquietantes de aquellos niños lo persiguieron hasta el final. Golpearon la puerta con insistencia hasta que la madre los llamó.

Loki tembló de miedo, era un invasor allí y si hubiese tenido confianza de su éxito, habría salido huyendo de la casa sin mirar atrás. La manada lo perseguiría un tramo, que humillante, pero lo dejarían al fin.

El alfa seguía durmiendo, la manta apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su espléndida desnudez. Loki se quedó absorto un momento, olvidado de sus resquemores. Cielo santo, si pudiese tomar la eternidad para contemplarlo tan solo, sería dichoso.

"Despabilate, tonto"

—¡Thor, tu madre está aquí! Thor, no me dijiste que vivías con ella.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos y la vista de ensueño que halló lo hizo descubrirse como un invite a continuar con lo suyo.

—Ah, si. Vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos... son pequeños, pierde cuidado.

—Ayúdame, ella me invitó a desayunar y cree que soy tu omega.

—No pasa nada, yo le explicaré todo. 

—No me entiendes —Loki chilló —¿Ya tienes un omega?

—Ahora tengo uno, el más hermoso de todos. Recuestate un poco más conmigo.

Volvió a señalar el espacio a su lado, haciendo un vaivén con su miembro pero Loki se hallaba demasiado alterado para dejarse complacer.

........ 

Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué se había quedado a dormir. Jamás un alfa le había permitido siquiera sugerir esa insolencia pero no había podido hacer nada. Thor había insistido tanto y había sido tan cuidadoso, lo había convencido a fuerza de caricias. Ahora era tarde para arrepentirse, tarde para huir.

Lo presentó como su omega (¿por qué? Maldita sea, Loki no quería eso). La madre era la dicha en persona, una omega perspicaz y muy resuelta, con una energía capaz de levantar tres alfas con una mano. Cuando llegaron a la mesa ya había aleccionado a los más pequeños para que mantuvieran la compostura. Los tres cachorros alfas también lo observaron, intimidantes al principio. Eran dulces pero dominantes y tenían todas las preguntas del mundo para hacerle.

—¿Eres de la realeza? Tienes que serlo, eres perfecto.

—Apuesto que muchos alfas te pidieron ya, ¿cómo es que aún sigues disponible?

—Yo quiero tener un omega así, ¿cómo lo lograste, hermano?

Thor cubrió con una taza de café su sonrisa complaciente. No podía estar más orgulloso de la cacería, el resto de la manada estaba exultante.

—Él no va a decirnos.

—Que malo, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

—Seguramente tuviste que cortejarlo mucho para que te mirara siquiera.

No había tenido que hacer tal cosa, apenas habían sido presentados ya estaban alunados en la mirada del otro sin que importara nada más. Fue un flechazo instantaneo, Loki se había escabullido varias veces al tocador a arreglarse, quería verse mejor que los otros omegas. 

Para Thor ya lo era.

—¿Tienes un hermano omega de mi edad? —los hermanos de Thor continuaban su interrogatorio implacable. Loki los tenía pero no podía decirlo sin provocar una algarabia general. No era el momento.

El tiempo se pasó hablando de él y con él. De él, como si no estuviera presente. "Es tan hermoso, su piel nívea, no puede ser que Thor lo haya alcanzado". Con él, interesados en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida. Donde vivía y trabajaba, qué comía, a qué horas salía, qué buscaba de la vida. Preguntas que Thor ya había hecho pero cuyas respuestas ellos querían conocer.

Cuando terminaron, ayudó a Frigga, la madre de Thor, a recoger todo. El alfa Odin arrió a sus hijos a la camioneta y los llevó al parque, su omega quería quedarse a hablar con Loki y asegurarse de que permaneciera cerca de Thor lo más posible.

............

—Creo que me enamoré de tu familia.

Se sintió estúpido al decirlo aunque lo sentía con toda el alma y creyó que Thor lo tomaría a mal. No como cumplido sino como una atribución impertinente. Era su familia, después de todo.

Llevó ambas manos a la cara, avergonzado. Thor no se lo recriminó, estaban afuera ahora los dos mirando los rosales, el rubio acariciandose las palmas de las manos. Reflexionando.

—¿Thor?

—¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?

Okey, eso no era lo que tenía pensado. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido e impertinente. No, no podía aunque quisiera y vaya que quería, ¿qué dirían los otros de él? ¿con qué derecho se creía de andar a sus anchas por allí?

—Ellos estarían felices.

¿Qué podrían pensar? Que era lo conveniente, una probada más al Odinson y Loki estaría dentro ya. Thor no quería separarse más de él y aprovechó que su madre salió a regar las plantas para comprometerlo.

—Madre, Loki va a quedarse esta noche también.

La omega asintió y siguió asintiendo, auscultando en los ojos de su hijo el plan que estaba maquinando. Los dos parecieron decirse algo que Loki no pudo descifrar.

"Ya es tu hora, toma este omega, nunca hallarás uno mejor". No, no podría ser algo así.

—No, no, no puedo, debo tomar mis supresores —intentó oponerse Loki.

—Si, eso es muy importante. Tus supresores... 

Ahora estaban solos de nuevo los dos, Frigga se había metido a la casa para darles espacio. La sola mención de los medicamentos para evitar el celo lo hizo voltear a mirar su vientre. Sus caderas. El ojo observador del alfa dictaminó que ese omega era perfecto para llevar cachorros.

Perfecto para él.

\- Vamos a buscarlos, yo te llevaré y volveremos, aquí estarás bien.

.........

Lo llevó entonces hasta su casa en los suburbios canturreando todo el camino con alegría. Loki lo sintió ilusionado, demasiado, pero no quiso cortarle la inspiración. Su felicidad era contagiosa, como un bálsamo, Loki no se sentía desolado. Los domingos eran tortuosos para él. Los omegas solitarios permanecían en sus casas limpiando y mirando la televisión sin más nada que hacer. La mayoría se casaban jóvenes y formaban familia, otros como él se alejaban de su manada para buscar un alfa adecuado. Él no había tenido suerte.

Quizá eso estuviera a punto de cambiar, quizá no. ¿Por qué crearse falsas esperanzas? El que Thor no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima no significaba nada, apenas una muestra de deseo, de afecto infinito (no, basta), solo su nueva conquista. Loki apostaba que tenía una cada fin de semana.

Entró solo después de luchar un poco en la entrada con Thor. Estaba reticente aún, esta era su casa, su refugio del mundo, si lo dejaba entrar, el alfa podría esparcir su olor marcandolo todo ¿y luego qué? Loki tendría que sentir su aroma toda la semana, sufrir por ello. Luego los vecinos podrían pensar de él... pensar mal, aunque este fuera el primer alfa que trajera en un año. Ellos seguirían viéndolo como un libertino.

Lo dejó entonces en la portezuela, Thor se puso a contar los azulejos del camino agrupandolos vertical y horizontalmente, solo para matar el tiempo pero nunca dejó de vigilar. Algunas casas linderas comenzaron a agitar sus cortinas, era indudable que le espiaban.

Mejor así, que lo vieran, que lo supieran, que se acostumbraran. Él regresaría muchas veces, ya le empezaba a agradar la fachada.

.......

Loki se dirigió directo a su dormitorio pero demoró una eternidad mirandose al espejo, ¿por qué Thor lo había convencido de que era tan hermoso? Nunca se había destacado por ello, nadie se lo había confesado. Se veía simple, casi una copia mayor de sus hermanos, no era especial, solo uno más.

Quizá Thor se diera cuenta de eso después de un tiempo. Miró sus manos, las capsulas agitandose dentro del frasco. Quitó la tapa y tomó una entre sus dedos. Rápido, Thor aún lo esperaba afuera, Loki se sonrió indulgente. ¿Qué pasaría si hoy no la tomara? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el alfa ante su olor?

No, que estupido, era demasiado arriesgado. 

¿Cómo sería entrar en celo con el alfa cerca? 

¡Basta! No podía estar pensando en esto.

Pero se sentía tan solo, ahora su cama estaba fría, ahora sentía una terrible soledad y una ansiedad inexplicable por salir afuera antes que Thor arrancara y se alejara de su vida para siempre. 

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos con el frasco tragandose la pastilla encontró a Thor en el living con el ceño fruncido y alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Thor?

—Creí que te había pasado algo.

—¿Qué?

—No sé, lo sentí. Te tardaste mucho.

Se acercó a él levantando un brazo presto a detenerlo si pensaba huir y lo abrazó. Loki no se sintió estúpido de corresponderlo, parecía lo indicado. Estaba bien.

Quiso salir de nuevo, subir al auto y marcharse de allí, de todas aquellas ideas escandalosas, pero Thor lo retuvo y le pidió que le enseñara todo sobre su casa, sus cosas, cada objeto precioso que pasara por sus manos, cada historia que estuviera dispuesto a contar. Ya en la habitación, se fijó el espacio disponible en el armario y tanteó la cama. Fue demasiado sincero, olfateó alrededor buscando el rastro de otro alfa y recién cuando comprobó que ninguno se había acercado tanto, salieron al patio los dos. De la mano, Loki lo llevó sin estar seguro por qué. Estaba deseoso de entregarse de nuevo a él pero no encontraba dónde. El aire tibio, casi primaveral, lo convenció. Volvieron a hacerlo sobre una reposera en el cesped junto a la piscina en desuso, Thor recostado sin preocuparse si eran vistos por alguien más (estaba seguro de que así era), volvió a llenarlo de halagos. No acabó fuera pero tampoco se anudó a él, aunque lo deseaba. 

No se tardaron mucho, adentro volvieron a acurrucarse en el sofá restregando sus cuerpos contra el tapiz verde y después de un baño prolongado, volvieron a detenerse en la habitación. Loki no sabía por qué, él no tenía sueño pero se echó de igual manera en la cama ronroneando sin poder refrenarse y Thor ya estaba de nuevo dispuesto sobre él. Pasaron toda la tarde bajo las sábanas ejercitandose y descansando. 

A las cinco se apuraron los dos, Loki guardó en un bolso una muda de ropa y salieron esta vez decididos a regresar a la casa de Thor.

...........

Cuando llegaron, Frigga ya los esperaba para cenar. Se les había hecho tarde parando en un hotel de paso. Estaban exhaustos los dos y hambrientos pero felices.

—Huelen bien —fue lo único que ella dijo.

Dejaron sus abrigos en la sala y uno de los hermanos se acercó a Loki para darle una flor. Thor no lo objetó, era una simple ofrenda tan solo. 

Solo por si acaso le gruñó para que se le alejara corriendo de los dos.

Ninguno de los hermanos menores dijo nada, todo alrededor de Loki se movía diferente, como si fuera uno más. Incluso Odin que antes no le había dirigido la palabra se refirió a él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Cuando terminaron, Thor salió raudamente afuera a hablar con su padre. Loki no supo para qué ni por qué se tardaba tanto, ya no podía forzar más la sonrisa, se estaba sintiendo incómodo otra vez.

Thor era un empleado eficiente en su trabajo, un adulto responsable y un buen partido, un buen hijo y un hermano ejemplar, un semental en la cama. No podía evitar pensar en esto mientras los observaba a traves de la ventana. 

Por la forma en que ambos gesticulaban, le pareció que hablaban de él.

¿Acaso tendría una oportunidad?

Thor regresó media hora después y se lo llevó de la mano a dormir cuando aún eran las siete sin sentir ni una pizca de verguenza.

—¡Que te aproveche, hermano!

........

Estaba emocionado pero no entendía bien por qué. Últimamente, todo escapaba a su lógica. Cuando era más pequeño, sus padres solían contarle historias fantásticas sobre el destinado, un cuento que siempre había parecido absurdo a ojos de Loki pero que ahora era el deleite de sus hermanos. Loki nunca había creído que lo encontraría pero aquí estaba Thor y era lo más parecido que había encontrado jamás.

Hablaron hasta muy tarde llenando los huecos silenciosos con un poco de amor y terminaron arreglando varias citas para seguir viendose durante la semana. Cada vez que Thor lo tomaba de la cintura, Loki comenzaba a sentir un calor inevitable en el vientre. Él había tomado sus supresores cada día religiosamente y sabía que Thor se aplicaba una inyección trimestral así que solo se relajó. 

Y lo disfrutó, ahora que sabía que existían otras personas en la casa, intentando ser muy silencioso.

A la una de la madrugada ninguno de los dos había logrado dormir ni un poco, Thor seguía sin poder controlarse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos seguía temiendo que al abrirlos, no lo hallaría mas junto a él.

—Thor, sabes donde vivo, donde trabajo y como encontrarme cada hora de mi día. Creo que te lo he dicho todo ya.

—Lo sé y lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Tienes que dejarme dormir. Yo entro antes que tú a trabajar.

Thor hizo al menos el intento pero continuó besandolo sin poder detenerse. Solo hacía pausas para mirarlo. Con adoración.

.........

Pasaron todo el día siguiente movidos por una ola de frustración continua, llamando la atención de todos por su apatía y sus malas maneras de contestar.

Al final de la jornada, encontró a Thor esperandolo a la salida del trabajo. Lo que significaba que éste se había escapado del propio.

—Tengo que marcarte...

Loki retrocedió unos pasos, alarmado ante la propuesta. Propuesta no, aviso. 

—Acabamos de conocernos, no precipitemos esto.

—Tengo que, hoy casi golpeo a mi supervisor. Estuve todo el día de mal humor, deseando que todos a mi alrededor se murieran. Quería salir rápido para verte, tenía miedo de que huyeras de mí. Todo el tiempo sentí que estabas en peligro, que alguien te acechaba.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Thor, te llevaré a tu casa.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—No puedo, Thor, tu familia me mirará mal —buscó con la mirada —¿Dónde está el auto?

—No lo traje, llegué aquí corriendo. Tenía que quemar esta energía como fuera.

...........

—Desde adentro pude sentirlos, hace mucho calor aquí. Creo que estás en celo, cariño.

¿A quién de los dos le había hablado? No importaba, con ayuda de Frigga, Loki llevó a Thor hasta su cama y esperó.

—¿Habrá un cachorro pronto? —Odin se había vuelto un poco impertinente, olisqueando alrededor.

¡No! Loki se había cuidado muy bien, bueno, en realidad no tanto, en realidad nada. Pero era muy pronto para... oh, rayos, ¿qué había hecho?

—Si no fuera descabellado, diría que tus padres están tratando de enlazarme.

—Ellos ven un gran potencial en ti.

—¿Tú dices?

—Si... eres el primer omega que consideran dentro de la familia, te tomaron todos cariño muy rapido, incluso mi padre y él es un hueso duro de roer. Antes jamás hubiera permitido que yo metiera a la casa a alguien. Yo lo supe en cuanto te vi, supe que te amarían como yo, era innegable.

—Creo que debemos tomar distancia, esto se nos salió de las manos. No debí quedarme a desayunar esa primera vez. Estoy perdiendo la esencia de lo que soy, yo solía reirme de estas cosas, de aquellos que sentían un lazo especial. Me burlaba de eso.

—Te burlas de lo que creo, entonces. No me importa si lo haces, me gusta. Burlate de mi, hazme lo que quieras, yo puedo soportarlo. Yo quiero.

—Por favor, no sigas.

—¿No sientes lo mismo, acaso?

—Este fin de semana ha sido acelerado, hace dos días apenas supe de tu existencia y ahora ¿realmente estás considerando marcarme? ¿en base a qué? Es solo un poco de ansiedad, la novedad. Estás dejando que los demás decidan por ti.

—Sí vamos muy deprisa, no quiero que te pongas nervioso. Voy a darte tu espacio como quieres pero te juro que me cuesta. Te estoy mirando ahora y no me lo creo, otro en mi lugar ya te habría marcado. Si esto es real, tú solo volverás a mi. Yo te estaré esperando.

..........

Loki salió de la casa, pensando que lo culparían por su estado. Quizá ya no fuera bienvenido. Quiso regresar, hablar con Frigga, prometer que lo pensaría, que haría el intento, que lo esperaran pero no pudo. Quizá Odin se ofuscara.

Thor le había prometido que lo esperaría y su palabra valía mucho. ¿Cuando un alfa interesado había faltado a una promesa hecha a un omega? Eso nunca, aunque estuviera en juego su integridad.

Loki tardó mucho en regresar a su casa, cada paso dado alejandose más de Thor parecía una puñalada trapera en su espalda. No tuvo apetito, de mala gana tiró la cena de la mesa y se fue a dormir. No le fue muy bien de hecho, terminó soñando con él. Soñó que Thor se hartaba de esperarlo, que unos pocos minutos bastaban para sentir la ira por su desprecio, que buscaba consuelo en alguien más, que su reemplazo llegaba a conquistarlo de formas que no hubiera imaginado jamás. Amor absoluto y verdadero por alguien más.

Despertó mareado y sumamente molesto. Solo había sido un mal sueño pero aún así sentíase amargado como si aquella traición imaginada fuera real. Observó el reloj de su mesita.

—¡Ah, mierda!

Solo habían pasado tres horas.

Sintió un golpe fuerte dentro, una ansia creciente por liberar, él no quería perderlo, él no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Se sintió febril al pedir el taxi. Aún cuando pagó y bajó en su destino, evitó flaquear. Estaba animado y quería verlo como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima vez.

Fue cuando pisó el sendero a la casa de Thor que la puerta se abrió y éste salió a su encuentro. Aún estaba enfermo de ansiedad. Lo llevó entre los arbustos, el jardin de su madre, sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, simplemente apoyó sus dientes sobre el cuello de Loki y aplacó a su alfa interno marcandolo con voracidad. Loki se sobrepuso rápidamente a la oleada de sensaciones placenteras que lo invadieron pero Thor no y si no hubiera estado su padre en alerta para despertarlo, habría colapsado. Después de esto estaría muy avergonzado para reconocerlo.

Estaba realmente excitado por haber hecho su sueño, realidad.

.......

Loki durmió durante doce horas seguidas. Cuando despertó supo que ya había sido asistido por un médico y que Thor se había quedado expectante cuidando de él. Ahora se sentía diferente, más ligero, podía desprenderse del toque de su alfa, incluso alejarse de él sin sufrir consecuencias. Ya no tenía miedo de perderlo.

Ambos creyeron que Odin estaría enojado por lo precipitada de su decisión, Thor no le había consultado específicamente. Había actuado por instinto, por necesidad tan solo.

Por supuesto era todo lo que Odin pretendía, que su hijo abandonara la comodidad de la manada. Ya era hora que iniciara la suya, Thor ya no era un cachorro sino una fuga en sus ingresos, enorme y bestial pero también cariñoso. Él sería un buen esposo para Laufeyson.

...........

—¿Crees que nos precipitamos aquella vez? A veces lo olvido, pero sentí un infierno lejos tuyo. ¿Crees que nos precipitamos aquella vez?

Esto preguntaba Loki mientras acunaba a Fenrir en sus brazos, el tercer cachorro alfa de la pareja. Thor negó gentilmente, no estaba arrepentido sino sumamente aliviado. Todavía podía recordar esas horas de sofoco, obligado a permanecer en cuclillas repitiendose hasta el hartazgo "no vayas por él". Masajeó con suavidad la marca en el cuello de Loki y terminó lamiendola con descaro. Quizá cuando el sacerdote terminara de enlazar a Balder y Býleistr en el altar, podrían subir los dos allí y reforzarla.


End file.
